


If You're Truely Meant to be Together...

by Geekygirl24



Series: Modern WonderTrev [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Diana Prince, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Steve Trevor, gentleman in distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: As the Alpha princess, Diana is reaching the age where she must find a suitable partner.... a plane crash may throw all of her Mother's careful plans out the window





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

Themyscira was a paradise.

Diana was sure of this. After all, this was what she had been told all her life as the Island’s princess. Themyscira was a paradise and Man’s world was filled with war, cruelty and oppression. Alpha males dominated everyone, even the Alpha females (who were supposed to be their equal). Beta males were not much better and the Omega males were nothing but carriers and a seductive means to an end, using their sex to gain power and influence. In Man’s world, females were considered the lesser gender, on the same level as the Omega sex.

And Diana believed this with all her heart.

Well… until the plane crash.

It was a sunny spring morning. The sea was a shimmering blue and the sand was so white, it seemed to glow in the sunlight. Diana was riding her horse across the beach, musing on a talk she had had with her Mother, Queen Hippolyta, only that morning.

As an Alpha, and heir to the throne, Diana was expected to wed a suitable Omega or Beta who would rule by her side. However, Diana felt like she hadn’t quite met the ‘one’ yet…. Something was missing.

She knew that there were several suitable candidates for being her mate and Queen, and Hera knows that she had experienced almost all of them… Amazons weren’t shy over sexual encounters. However, knowing that her Mother was only a few weeks away from pressuring her to make a choice, Diana had decided to step outside of the palace and take some time for herself.

She needed to think.

Suddenly, as she approached the North side of the Island, there was a large crash from the sea as a smoking plane skidded across the water before crashing into the beach. From where she was, Diana watched as the cockpit lid opened and a figure climbed out of the craft.

Slowly, Diana dismounted and strode closer to the figure and the plane. However, she stopped in her tracks when the figure tugged their helmet off and tossed it away, wobbled slightly…. And then crumpled to the ground.

Racing over, she knelt by the figure and tugged them onto their back. Now that she was closer, it was clear that the figure was not female…. A man. On Themyscira.

It was unheard of, and yet there they… he was.

The man had short blonde hair… ‘almost the colour of gold’ mused Diana as she gently brushed her fingers through it. However, she quickly grew alarmed when she pulled away to find her fingers stained red with blood.

As she was debating on what to do, the man began to groan in pain, eyes flickering open until they landed (dazedly) on Diana.

“An angel?” he muttered weakly.

Diana couldn’t help but smile at this, “You’re a man.” she stated.

“Yeah, I-I mean….” The man frowned, “… why, don’t I look like one?”

“I’m sorry. I have never met a man before.”

The man nodded in understanding, before wincing in pain. “W-where am i? Why does my head hu- “He glanced over to his wrecked plane, “– oh yeah… that’s why.”

Without saying another word, he fell unconscious once again. Diana frowned, realising that the wound on the man’s head was far more severe than she had previously thought. Gently, she lifted him into her arms and then pushed herself to her feet.

Racing across the beach to the Healers Wing, Diana ignored how her sisters turned their heads in surprise, with many calling out their concern and questions. She ignored them, even Artemis, who followed on behind her, practically ordering her to stop.

But Diana knew that she needed to save this man.

Upon entering the Healers Wing, she placed the man onto a bed and called for a Healer. “Quickly, he has a head wound!”

She frowned when the Healers stopped in the doorway and stared at the figure on the bed. “Well do something then! He’s hurt!”

At the order, the Healers seemed to snap to attention and rushed over.

………………………………………………………………….

“So, this is where you have been my daughter.”

Diana twisted around in her seat by the man’s bedside and smiled sheepishly at her Mother. “I meant to tell you but- “

“- but you found yourself captivated by this strange…. Invader.”

Wincing at the wording that her Mother used, Diana turned her attention back to the unconscious man. “I couldn’t just leave him on the beach Mother. I hope you understand this.”

“It’s in your nature my daughter. You have always had a kind heart as well as a warrior’s strength. But you mustn’t get too attached…. He is here for a reason, and I will find this reason.”

Without waiting for her daughter to answer, Hippolyta strode back out of the door.

…………………………………………………………………….

As the sun began to set, the man stirred and groaned, his eyes fluttering open. “W-where am i?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Shhhhh…” whispered a female voice, as a soothing hand settled itself on his forehead, “…. you need to rest.”

The man clearly struggled to open his eyes, eventually managing it as he squinted against the bright light. “Where am i?”

A beautiful young lady appeared in his eyeline, smiling gently at him. “You are in our Healer’s wing. You’ve suffered from a bad head wound.”

“That explains why I can’t blink without hurting….” The man muttered, a smile appearing on his face when he heard the woman chuckle.

“My I ask for your name?” the young lady asked, “It seems odd to keep referring to you as ‘the man’.”

“…. Colonel Steve Trevor.” The man weakly saluted, “At your service.”

His hand was gently grabbed, “It’s very nice to meet you Major Steve Trevor. My name is Diana.”

Before Steve could answer, the door to the Healer’s Wing flew open and an older woman entered, backed by two armed females, dressed in armour and carrying swords.

“Mother….” The young lady by Steve’s bedside got to her feet, “… what are you doing?”

“This man is an intruder Diana.” The older woman gestured for the two other women to lift Steve out of the bed, ignoring how he stumbled slightly. “I intend to find out why he’s here.”

“But he’s still injured!”

“That is none of my concern…. Besides, you should not be in here alone with him.”

“What?! Why?”

The older woman glanced at Steve, disdain clear in her eyes and she sneered at him, “Can’t you smell it my daughter…. This man is an omega. Probably an attempt by Man’s world to seduce you into doing the bidding of men.”

As Steve was dragged out of the room, he protested, trying to defend himself. “You’re mad! I didn’t come here to seduce anyone! I don’t even know where here is!”

Diana followed on behind, frowning as the two women holding Steve deliberately jostled him, smirking as the man winced in pain. Eventually, they reached the main hall, where Steve was tied to a chair.

“I haven’t done anything wrong….” Steve muttered, blinking furiously to try and clear the fog from his mind, “…. Can’t you just let me go?”

SLAP

Steve hissed in pain when a red-headed woman backhanded him across the face. 

“You will speak when spoken to!” she ordered

“That’s enough Artemis.”

……………………………………………………………………………………

Diana watched as her Mother strode up to the young man…. Steve. The Lasso of Truth gripped tightly in her hands

“I apologise for the rough way in which you were treated…” Began the Queen, “… Welcome to Themyscira. We are the Amazons. We live simple lies, and we would like to keep it that way. We have a few questions we’d like to ask you.”

Diana tried to give Steve a reassuring smile as he glanced around, clearly unsure of the situation that he was in. “I-I don’t know how you view Omegas here, but even Omega soldiers don’t talk so easily.”

The Queen remained silent, simply placing the Lasso over Steve’s head, so that it wrapped around his chest.

“Any chance I can safe-word out of this?” Steve tried to smirk at the Queen, but it came across as rather weak.

“Identify yourself.”

The Lasso glowed as Steve winced. “United States Air Force. Colonel Steven Rockwell Trevor!”

As soon as he had finished, Steve frowned…. That was the usual response of people who were subjected to the Lasso.

“The Lasso was designed to bypass the untrusty nature of man…” explained the Queen, “… No man can resist its power. Alpha or Omega. What interest does your government have in our Island?”

“My government is completely unaware of the existence of your Island. I’m only here because my plane was damaged. One minute it was just sea as far as the eye could see, and the next, this Island appeared!”

Steve growled in frustration, annoyed with himself for speaking so readily. “I don’t have to put up with this crap!”

“We are… unfamiliar with this particular idiom.” The Queen stated, “What does ‘crap’ mean?”

Steve clearly winced at this, “No… forget I even said it!”

The Queen tightened her grip on the Lasso and yanked n it, making it glow again as Steve gritted his teeth. 

“It’s another word for excrement!” he blurted out, “Are you happy now?”

The other women all scowled in disgust, muttering to themselves as Diana’s mother turned to face her. “You see my child. Is it not always as I’ve said? Hear the true nature of man laid bare….” She turned back to Steve, “… what other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?”

There was silence for a few, brief seconds before Steve turned his attention to Diana. His smile could only be described as adoring, “Your daughter is stunning.”

Diana flushed, twisting her face away from her mother as she smiled happily. The answer was not a depraved one, but she still felt ashamed by the statement and her feelings about it… she and the omega, Steve Trevor, could never be together.

There was no use encouraging him.

“Shall I kill him now my Queen?” Asked Artemis, causing Diana to spin around in shock.

Before she could step forwards to try and defend the young man (who was looking rather alarmed at the question), the Queen shook her head and removed the Lasso from around Steve’s shoulders. “This pilot poses no threat to our people…” she began, “…. therefore, it is our duty to see him returned safely to the outside world.”

Diana saw her chance, stepping forwards. “I want to be the one to take him back Mother.”

“Seconded.” Muttered Steve, schooling his face into a neutral position when Artemis glared at him.

The Queen shook her head, “You do not have the experience necessary to lead such an expedition.” As Diana hung her head in dismay, her Mother continued. “As in Ancient Times, a contest will determine our emissary to the outside world. Artemis… make the arrangements.”


	2. The Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“This isn’t fair Mother…” cried out Diana as she raced after the Queen, “… I will always lack the necessary experience unless given the opportunity.”

The Queen frowned at her, “Diana, you may resent my decisions, but there are evils in this world that I, as a Mother, am compelled to protect you from.”

“I am an Alpha and a woman now! I no longer need you to protect me!”

Before the Queen could reply, there was a soft voice from the doorway. “If the Princess will not be participating in the contest, perhaps she would like to join me on guard duty.” The speaker was a soft-spoken beta…. One of Hippolyta’s favourites to become Diana’s mate.

Nodding in agreement, Hippolyta frowned at Diana. “It appears as though you will be busy.”

As the Queen strode away, Diana turned to growl at the young beta, prompting the other female to take a small step back. “What?!”

Without answering, Diana stormed away, desperately needing to get away from everything…. And the bewitching scent of the Omega in the other room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hours later, Diana (dressed in her guard armour) found herself moping during guard duty… until she spotted a familiar figure heading down the steps below her.

“Alexa…” 

She addressed the young omega, a known bookworm, 

“… are you covering Persephone’s guard duty?”

“I’m covering yours…” Alexa smiled at Diana softly, “… now go. The contest will begin shortly.”

Placing a gentle hand on Alexa’s shoulders, Diana returned the smile. “I appreciate the gesture, but that’s the last place my Mother would want to see my face.”

“Then perhaps you should hide it….” Alexa tapped the side of Diana’s helmet, “…. Under a combat helmet.”

Diana beamed at this, throwing her arms around Alexa and kissing her on the cheek. “You are my Heart Sister…” she whispered into her ear, before racing off towards the contest arena.

The young omega smiled, turning to enter the jail. Persephone frowned at her entrance, “Where is the Princess?”

Alexa simply shrugged, moving to a nearby bench to begin reading.

Persephone scowled, “Why does she not understand that her Mother know what it best for her?!”

“The heart wants what the heart wants, even that which is worse for it.”

“You cannot be serious!” Persephone growled, “The Princess cannot be falling for a man! Even an omega one!”

“Why not?”

“…. Her Mother has promised her hand to another.”

……………………………………………………………………….

Steve winced as his guard’s hand tightened on his shoulder, pulling him up so that he could be seen by the ‘contestants’

“This contest….” Began the Queen, “… which determine, who among you should be our emissary to the outside world. Fight with honour!”

Trumpets sounded and the contest began. As the Queen took a step back, Steve glanced over at her. “This reminds me of my history classes you know….”

Silence.

Undeterred, Steve continued. “…. You know. How contests would be held and alphas would compete against one another to have the honour of marrying an omega and- “

“There will be no marriage!” the Queen bellowed, taking deep breaths to calm herself down, “They are competing for the chance to get you off of the Island. Nothing more.”

Suitably chastised, Steve fell quiet watching as one warrior excelled at the javelin throw… then archery… then chariot racing (which Steve greatly enjoyed). This was followed on by sword fighting.

Watching from his seat in between Artemis and the Queen, Steve turned to the red-head. “So…. The Queen’s kid? The Alpha?”

“Princess Diana.”

“Yeah… so what’s her deal?”

“Her deal….” Artemis side-eyed her, “… is that I will personally castrate and de-womb you if you come within five yards of her. You shall not seduce her.”

Steve winced at this, “Wow…. You guys really have a problem with males. Especially ones… like me.”

Silence once again.

………………………………………….

From her position just outside of the jail cell, Artemis smiled at the cheering and whooping that could be clearly heard. 

“Maybe the arrival of this man will bring forth a new era for the Amazons.” She stated as she headed back inside.

Persephone shook her head, “And perhaps it will only bring about a return to darker times.”

“That’s fear talking sister. There’s a quote in which I find the courage to face the unknown. ‘As a rock on the seashore, he standeth firm, and the dashing of the waves disturbeth him not. In the instant- AH!”

She stopped as a sword made its way through her heart from the back, slowly pushing forwards.

“Yes, I know the quote well….it has aided me much in recent days. Shall I finish it?” asked Persephone, wrenching the sword out of Alexa’s back and quickly moving to catch her. “’In the instant of danger, the courage of his heart sustaineth him and the steadiness of his mind beareth him out.”

Slowly, she lowered Alexa to the ground. “Forgive me.”

She strode to the lone cell in the jail, “…. It’s as you said. The heart wants what the heart wants...” She opened the cell, smirking as Alexa’ eyes widened in fear (though weak as she was), “… even that which is worse for it.”

An Alpha male slowly walked out, pulling Persephone into a kiss. “A centuries long courtship finally culminated in a kiss.”

He strode over to the dying Alexa and knelt by her, placing his hand over her mouth and nose to suffocate her. “I find my joys only tempered by the fact that Diana still lives. Still… our distraction has worked.”

…………………………………………..

Back in the contest arena, the last two competitors were being given silver bracelets, standing a few yards away from two archers.

“We have a tie which must be broken…” explained Artemis to Steve, “… she who is left standing after this final event, shall be the victor.”

“Left standing?”

The archers drew back the string and fired a single arrow at the two opposite them. When they were deflected using the bracelets, two more archers stepped and two arrows per warrior were fired. 

They were deflected again.

This time, there were three arrows aimed at each warrior, causing Steve to lean forwards in amazement.

This time, there was only one warrior left standing as she deflected all three arrows. 

Queen Hippolyta stood up (along with Steve with a bit of encouragement by Artemis), beckoning for the winner to stride up the stairs to the main podium. “You have fought with honour and intelligence….” She began, “… the Gods go with you with the gifts I am about to bestow. As is the custom, our emissary will don the colours of the foreign nation, as a sign of respect and peace.”

Ignoring Artemis’s tightening grip, Steve glanced at the flag on the left arm of his uniform and grinned.

The Queen gestured to another cushion, “Amazon bracelets. Formed with shards of Zeus’s shield, by Hephaestus himself.” She then removed the Lasso from her side, “And finally, the Lasso of Truth, bequeathed to us by the Goddess Hestia, sent here by arrow from Mount Olympus…. Now reveal yourself warrior, so that we may fully honour you.”

Slowly, the winner removed her helmet and got to her feet, only to reveal Princess Diana. There was silence for a few moments, before the Queen removed her tiara and placed it on Diana’s head. “I have no doubt that you shall serve us well… my daughter.”

Before Diana could reply, another Amazon came up to Artemis and whispered in her ear.

………………………………………………………………….

Everyone raced down to jail where Ares was kept, bursting into the building only to find Alexa dead on the ground. Diana raced forwards and fell to her knees by the body, a low mourning sound escaping as she mourned the death of her heart sister.

“Ares has escaped….” Muttered Artemis, “… my sister has failed in her duties to the Amazon.” 

As an Alpha female, Artemis had always felt protective of Alexa, who was her younger sibling. However, as they grew, they pair grew apart, with Artemis jumping into warrior training eagerly and Alexa preferring to read her days away.

“It is Persephone who has failed us….” Corrected the Queen, “… it seems daughter, that your journey will have a second purpose.”

………………………………………………………….

A couple of hours later, Steve waited in a courtyard, his guards still close by as a plane landed nearby (‘an invisible plane’ noted Steve in glee). At the top of the steps that led down into the courtyard, Diana arrived, dressed in the uniform that had been presented to her.

As she strode down the steps, Steve couldn’t help but stare. The Alpha Princess was beautiful, her raven-black locks flowing in the wind, and her dark blue eyes twinkling with mischief. The uniform accentuated every curve of her body, and despite the damage he knew that she could do, this did nothing to dissuade his interest 

“Wow….” He gasped, wincing when the guards and the Queen all tuned to glare at him.

Diana however, ignored him and smiled at her Mother. “I am ready Mother.”

“Then go now. Follow the path of misery, of death and destruction and you will find Ares. May Gaia go with you. All of Themyscira, all of the world is depending on you.”

Without another word, Diana took a hold of Steve and tugged him towards the Invisible Jet, encouraging him to enter the aircraft before they took off.

Down on the ground, Artemis scowled. “We should not have let her go.”

“I don’t see how we could have stopped her.”

“…. I could have shot her in the leg. Not near a major artery of course.”

“You are the soul of thoughtfulness Artemis...” The Queen chuckled

…………………………………………………………………

As the Jet shot through the night sky, the night-time lights of New York clearly visible in the distance, Steve leaned forwards in his seat. 

“Welcome to New York Angel. I think you’re going to like it.”


	3. Deimos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

As she clambered out of the Invisible Jet, Diana glanced around in amazement, her ears quickly picking up the sound of children playing nearby. She stopped in her tracks when she heard sniffling from a bench nearby. Sitting nearby, was a young female child crying softly to herself. Diana frowned at this, moving over to the bench and smiling down at the child.

“What is wrong little one.”

“T-they won’t let me play pirates with them!” sobbed the girl.

“And why not?”

“Because I’m a girl…. And probably gonna be a omega, so they need someone to save!”

Diana was clearly shocked at this, “Those are not good reasons to leave you out. I’m a girl, and I don’t need saving. And my friend here…” Here she gestured at Steve, “…. Is an omega, and he’s a member of the Airforce. He doesn’t need saving…. Much.”

Steve smirked, shrugging when the child twisted around to glance at him. 

“It’s okay…” sighed the child, “… I don’t even know how to sword-fight.”

Diana glanced over at the three boys and frowned, “Neither do they. In a real battle, they’d be slaughtered almost instantly. Male alphas or not.” She glanced down at the child, “Would you like me to teach you how to sword-fight?”

The little girl nodded eagerly, prompting Diana to grab a stick from off the ground. “They’re using the horizontal cut….” Began Diana, kneeling to the ground and gesturing to the boys, “… but in close like they are, the thrust is far more effective as it’s more likely to cause damage and less likely to be blocked by your opponent. Do you understand?”

The child wiped her eyes and nodded, “Uh-huh.”

Handing the stick over, Diana beamed at her. “Good. Now go. Unleash hell.”

She watched in pride as the girl charged at the boys, bellowing out a war cry as the boys cried out in shock.

“That was sweet….” Chuckled Steve, “…. Teaching her to disembowel her playmates like that.”

Diana smiled, before sighing. “And now we part ways Steve Trevor. I have work to do.”

Before she could stride away, Steve quickly went to stand in front of her. “Maybe I can help?” he asked, “My job allows me access to sophisticated surveillance technology. It might help your search?”

Diana thought to herself for a few moments, before nodding (secretly not wanting to part from the omega just yet). “I will see what your technology has to offer.”

As Steve went to answer, he caught a policeman out of the corner of his eye. “First…” he winced, “… let’s get you into some clothing which won’t get me arrested for solicitation.”

…………………………………………………..

Quickly, Steve purchased a smart pants suit and encouraged Diana to change into it before they travelled to the United Air Forces Headquarters. As they entered the floor where Steve’s office was, there was a cry from a nearby office.

“Steve!”

Diana tensed as an unknown, beta female rushed towards them and pulled Steve into a hug.

“Oh my god, they said you were dead!” She pulled away and lightly punched Steve on the arm, “Where the hell have you been?!”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but found himself interrupted by the young lady, who shook her head.

“Never mind that!” She turned to smile at Diana, “Who is this?”

“This is Diana…” introduced Steve, “…. She was…. Part of the team that rescued me.”

The young lady rose an eyebrow at this, “And an alpha….” She held her hand out, “… the name’s Etta Candy. I’m Steve’s secretary, going where he wants me to go and doing what he wants me to do. Within reason of course.”

Diana frowned, “That sounds like slavery.”

Missing the undertones in Diana’s voice, Etta burst out laughing, linking her arm with Diana’s. “Oh, we are going to get on brilliantly!”

Steve shook his head at this, following Etta as she pulled Diana into her office, babbling eagerly about how pleased she was that Diana had rescued Steve, and asking if the Alpha was unmated (twisting her head to wink at Steve when Diana stated that she wasn’t).

“We need to exchange phones numbers!” announced Etta, “Let me just get my- DAMN!”

As she bumped into her desk, a pen fell off the edge and rolled under it. 

“Why do they give us steel desks?!” Etta threw her hands up in the air, “Another pen lost to the Under-desk graveyard!”

Diana frowned at this, but chose not to say anything, instead striding over to the desk and lifting it off the floor with one hand. Kneeling, she was able to grab the pen from off the floor.

“Here…” she smiled gently at Etta, placing the desk back down “…. One rescued pen.”

Steve and Etta were staring her in amazement (and adoration in Steve’s case).

“Oh Stevie…” Etta whispered, “…she’s a strong one. You lucky bastard!”

Steve simply nodded, before shaking his head, as though to clear his thoughts. “We have some work to do on the computers….” He went over, and gently encouraged Diana to leave the office, “… I’ll see you later Etta.”

As they left the room, Steve heard Etta mutter under her breath. “’Work on the computers’. Is that what they’re calling it now?”

Further up the corridor, they entered a computer room. “I’m sorry about Etta…” sighed Steve, “…. She can be very enthusiastic.”

“It is of no concern….”

“But… something is annoying you?”

Diana crossed her arms, “It disturbs me. The level of brainwashing that is forced upon females, and probably omegas in your culture! Raised by birth to believe that they are weaker than men and alphas. It’s absurd!”

“… How about we remain focused on that other social evil for the time being, God of War, remember?”

Seating himself opposite a computer, Steve sighed, “What exactly are we looking for with this guy?” he asked.

“Imagine a God, whose sole purpose is to propagate terror, to incite eternal war and fan the flames of hate. A God who won’t stop until the Earth’s populous, Amazon and outsider alike is murdered in a battle side grave…. Why aren’t you doing anything?”

Steve flushed, quickly hurrying to type. “Sorry it’s just… your scent was overwhelming me slightly.”

“You would do well to control yourself.”

“… Understood.” He frowned, glancing at the screen, “Well this is interesting... right around the time of his escape, the number of violent incidents has increased dramatically in the area. A car bomb in Turkey, a workplace shooting in Greece, a farmer kills his family in Crete!”

“Proximity to Ares literally inspires acts of anger in the hearts of those who are gripped by fear and hate.”

“Then this might be the break that we need. Eventually a pattern will form that will allow us to pinpoint his exact location.”

Diana frowned and crossed his arms, “So, for now we wait.”

Spinning around in his seat, Steve smiled up at her. “You know, since this might be the last time that you see the outside world, maybe you should do some sight-seeing before you have to return to chastity belt island?”

“Themyscira… and there’s nothing chaste about it. What did you have in mind?”

“…. Maybe we can go for a drink?”

………………………………………………………………..

A little over half an hour later, Steve and Diana entered The Rusty Nail, a local bar. 

“I hope this is okay….” Steve asked, as they seated themselves at the bar, “…. So tell me, what do think of Man’s world so far? I mean, I’m not so bad am I.”

Diana turned to face him, an unconscious smile on her face when she realised that the lighting in this ‘club’ suited Steve perfectly. “Ah, so now it’s my turn to be interrogated? Well, I’ll never tell…”

Steve opened his mouth to answer, however, they were interrupted by a large, Alpha male. 

“It’s such a pleasure to see such a happy couple…” he stated, however Diana found herself tensing up, “…. Let me buy you some shots.”

“I don’t think- “Steve was interrupted when the Alpha gestured at the bartender and some shots were poured out, but only two though.

The shot glasses were slid over to Diana and Steve, and the Alpha grinned at them. “A toast…. To the happy couple!”

When Diana raised the glass to her lips, Steve joined in… the both of them missing the Alpha gesturing for another two drinks, this time two beers. 

“And to two cultures finding common ground…” whispered Steve.

Diana smiled at him, “A noble gesture.”

As the night went on, Diana and Steve huddled close to one another, only pausing to thank the other Alpha for the two beers they were bought.

The Alpha stayed close, but didn’t attempt to engage them in another conversation.

“Your Mother and Ares?” hissed Steve, a light flush on his cheeks, “Really? The whole God of War thing didn’t raise any red flags?”

Diana shrugged, causing Steve to sigh. “It’s not that surprising. I’ve seen a lot of women and omegas go for the ‘bad boys’. If a respectable gentleman tried to court her, she’d have friend-zoned him.”

“You think that’s bad?” Diana grinned, “Zeus seduced one of my Mom’s friends by turning into a swan. A swan!”

“That’s a true story? Wow!”

The night went on, with the Alpha male buying them another pair of pints (though he seemed to be restless now.)

Diana sighed, “Ever since I can remember, I’ve always wanted to be the one to reunite Themyscira with the outside world, of being that bridge! It just feels like so much depends on me right now.”

Steve nodded, frowning to himself when he realised it was getting harder and harder to keep upright. “I get that… hey, are you feeling a little funny?”

“No… why?”

Shaking his head and trying to clear it, Steve straightened up, his eyes falling on the Alpha male. “No reason, no reason.”

Less than half an hour later, Steve was really having difficulty staying upright. “Angel…. I really don’t feel well.”

Diana frowned, placing a hand on his forehead. “You’ve got a fever. I didn’t realise you were such a light weight?”

“I-I’m not usually.” He stared up at her, his eyes glazed over as he smiled, “You’re so pretty.”

Before Diana could respond, the Alpha male shuffled closer. “He looks sloshed sweet thing…” he sighed, reaching over to help Steve to his feet, “…. I’ll get him to a hotel or something.”

“I think I can manage that.” Growled Diana, feeling an uneasy sense of protectiveness as she observed how Steve swayed with the slightest movement, “I’ll get him home.”

“I don’t think that’s wise.”

As the man tried to pull Steve away, the omega’s glass (which still had some liquid in the glass) was accidentally knocked over and the white powder at the bottom became clearly visible.

This caused Diana to practically explode, striking the Alpha in the face, knocking him to the ground prompting Diana to catch the woozy omega.

“Men!” she growled, lifting Steve into her arms and heading out of the club, ignoring how the bartender watched in alarm.

As the cold air hit his face, Steve frowned and wriggled slightly. “W-what’s happening?”

“It’s all true isn’t it Steve?” Diana asked, as she moved Steve into a standing position, allowing his arm to rest around her shoulders as he leaned against her, shuffling along with her long stride, “All the stories my Mother told me, everything she warned me about Man’s world is true!”

“Huh?”

“That Alpha was trying to get us drunk, even resorting to drugs so that he could take advantage of you!”

“Oh… well at least I have my guardian angel huh?”

Diana practically dragged him into an alleyway, hoping it was a short-cut home. “And what would you have done if I hadn’t been there?!” She growled, “Hopefully not what my Mother says Omega Males are prone to doing.”

Steve chose not to ask what the Queen said about Omega males, her attitude back at the island indicating that it probably wasn’t positive. As they strode deeper into the alleyway, Diana kept muttering to herself.

“Let’s hope it’s not started your heat….”

As she muttered to herself, Steve noticed two, thuggish beta males approaching them. “Aw crap….”

“That had better not be because your heat has started! And please don’t use that kind of language around me!”

“Evening folks.”

Diana span around to see that they were surrounded by a gang of beta males, the largish of which having spoken up.

“Sorry to bother you, but we’re collecting stupidity fines. And bringing your date, this late at night, into a neighbourhood this dangerous? Pretty fucking stupid!”

Leaning Steve against the alleyway wall, Diana frowned. “Is this man robbing us Steve?”

Steve nodded, pulling out his wallet. “Here. There’s a gift certificate to The Blue Crab in there as well. Knock yourself out.”

Before he could hand it over, Diana pulled it away. “Give him nothing.” She ordered.

The leader of the gang, clearly angered, then pulled out a gun. “The wallet. Now!”

“No.” Diana handed Steve her coat, frowning at the flush on his cheeks, “We’ll keep a hold of that.” She then turned to the leader, “But there is something I want from you. An apology…. for contributing to my current disillusionment of men in general.”

The leader laughed, “Can you believe this crazy chick? I’m not going to ask again! The wallet!”

Steve tried to straighten himself up, shaking his head to try and clear it. “Diana please….” He hissed, “… he has a gun. Someone could get hurt!”

“Maybe I want someone to get hurt.” She growled, still angered over the night’s earlier events.

The leader was stunned for a few seconds, before firing off a shot… which Diana deflected with her silver bracelet.

Shot after shot she deflected, sending bullets wildly into the alleyway, until one shot hit a gang member in the arm. Deciding that bullets were useless, one man ran at Diana brandishing a baseball bat. She kicked him in the stomach, before grabbing a second assailant and flinging him over the head of the leader.

With his gang out of action, the leader took one step away from Diana, only to aim the gun at her once more. However, Diana was too close, and grabbed his wrist, bending it until he released the gun.

Once he was unarmed, she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, ignoring how he scratched at her hand and arm.

“Well?” She hissed

“I-i-I’m sorry!” he gasped out.

There was a tense silence, where Steve believed that she’d snap the leader’s neck. However, Diana visibly softened, “Apology accepted.”

She dropped him to the ground and the gang were quick to run away.

“That… was kind of hot.” Stated Steve, grinning as Diana made her way back over to him and helped him to lean on her once again.

However, when they turned around to continue down the alleyway, there was a clear figure shadowed in the steam coming from the pipes.

“I’ve got this…” grinned Steve, moving away from Diana and striding towards the figure, “… mate, didn’t you just see her kick those guys’ a-ARGH!”

A monstrous hand came through the mist and grabbed the omega by the throat, lifting him into the air. The figure was well over six feet, blue skin with snakes for a beard.

“An agent of Ares I presume?” Stated Diana, placing the tiara on her head and kicking her shoes off.

Steve, who was struggling fiercely, groaned. “Well I don’t think he lives in the Lower East side!”

“I AM DEIMOS.” Boomed the monster, throwing Steve against the wall, “I WAS SENT TO KILL THE AMAZON WHO RETURNED THE PILOT. ARES WILL BE MOST PLEASED WHEN I BRING BACK YOUR REMAINS.”

He slammed his fists onto the ground, forcing Diana to dodge to the side. From there, he threw punch after punch until eventually, Diana was forced back onto the street.

The fight then ended up crashing into a nearby boutique, the snakes in Deimos’ beard striking out at Diana, forcing her to slice them off with a piece of glass from the shattered boutique window. Despite stabbing Deimos through the hand, the creature still managed to slam her against the ceiling and then the floor, attempting to stamp on her head before she kicked him away.

The fight continued within the mall for quite some time, until eventually, Deimos punched Diana into a fountain, soaking her dress. Groaning softly to herself, Diana ripped the dress off to reveal her warrior’s uniform beneath. 

She then used this as a slingshot to throw Deimos to the ground, and then up to the upper floors of the mall. Although she was taken by surprise for a few moments, Diana got the upper advantage when she used an unfamiliar (though uncomfortable looking) shoe and stabbing him in the eye.

With a couple of kicks, Deimos crashed through the wall and fell to the cars below. As he lay there stunned, Diana looped the lasso around his neck and used it to slam Deimos against several buildings, yanking him towards her so that she could knock him out.

Before he could regain his sense, Diana looped the lasso around Deimos several times before tightening it.

“Save your energy….” She growled as Deimos struggled, “…. You’re not going to break the lasso.”

Behind her, she heard someone run up to them, and upon glancing back she noticed (with relief) that it was Steve. He was grasping his shoulder, rolling it around as though to relieve some tension. 

“Are you alright?” she asked in concern, smiling slightly in relief when he nodded. 

Satisfied that he was telling the truth, Diana turned her attention back to Deimos. “Now…” she sighed, “… do you want to tell me where Ares is?”

“NO…. NO! I WILL NOT BETRAY MY MASTER!”

“Trust me…” chuckled Steve, “… you don’t really have a choice. Just answer the question.”

Deimos growled at him, “I ANSWER ONLY TO ARES!”, before one of his snakes bit him on the hand, instantly poisoning him.

“No!” cried out Diana as Deimos began to glow before disintegrating into dust, leaving behind his helmet… and something else.

Spotting something golden in the remains, Steve bent down and picked up a hexagonal disk. “What’s this?” he asked.

“A symbol of Tartarus.”

“As in the Greek Underworld.... Great.”


	4. The Blood Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

The Invisible Jet touched down near foot of a dormant volcano, and Diana almost immediately leapt out, closely followed by Steve.

The pair crept along the dusty ground, hiding behind boulders as they approached a base. Diana scowled as they spotted a group of heavily armed men, “The cult of Ares…” she whispered to Steve, “… they existed during ancient times. And it seems that they’ve been waiting patiently for his return.”

Sneaking past the wire fence, Diana managed to grab a guard from around the mouth and tugged him out of sight, knocking him out before he could call for help. As she dragged him behind a building, Steve frowned.

“So what happens after this?” he asked, “After you defeat Ares?”

“I go back to Themyscira. For good I suppose…. Marry a suitable omega or beta and continue my training to become Queen.”

Spotting two guards around the corner, the pair raced up behind them, with Steve breaking one’s neck and Diana using a karate chop to the back of the neck. Dragging the bodies out of sight, Steve continued.

“Well, with all your talk about uniting our two worlds, I-I thought you might try and find someone suitable here?”

Diana shook her head, “Dreams of a naïve girl.”

Suddenly, she wrenched her tiara off and threw it behind Steve…. Knocking out the man who had been aiming his gun at the omega. However, as she did that, Steve took out his hunting knife and threw at the soldier behind Diana, hitting him in the throat.

As the two soldiers collapsed to the ground, Diana and Steve couldn’t help but smile at each other (with Diana appreciating the flush on Steve’s cheeks). It only took them another five minutes to knock out the remaining cult members who were standing guard.

When one tried to get away, Diana used her lasso to tie his legs together, sending him to the ground. Once prone, Diana leapt on top of him and knocked him out.

From there, they managed to sneak into the volcano, the smell of sulphur dioxide and hydrogen sulphide (which smelt like rotten eggs). Diana used her tiara to knock out two more guards, which left a long corridor free for them.

In a large chamber, with a never-ending ceiling, the pair saw more guards and a young lady (who Steve presumed to be Persephone). Standing with his back to them, was a large, white-haired Alpha male in front of an altar. When the pair looked further than that, all they could see were large, stone doors.

“Holy crap…” Steve whispered. 

He felt, rather than saw Diana’s disappointed look.

“Get over it…” he hissed, “… it’s a hard habit to break out of.” 

He frowned when the Alpha male didn’t go any further. “Why isn’t he doing anything?”

“The gates are sealed. He coincided his escape with the upcoming blood moon, the one night of the year the gates can be opened. But to do that, a sacrifice must be made the Hades.”

They watched as the guards stepped forwards and Ares turned around. “And now Persephone…” he began, “… I must call upon your help once again.”

“H-how is it I can serve you?”

“Your dagger please.”

There was a moment of hesitation, before Persephone nodded. “Of course, my king.” The dagger was handed over, and two of the guards grabbed another, strapping him to the altar.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, probably for the moon to be in the right position, Ares raised the dagger above his head. “It is time!”

The guard pleaded and begged for his life as the God began to recite an incantation…. Which was interrupted when Diana threw her tiara once more and knocked the dagger out of his hand.

Ares, Persephone and the guards span around to see Diana catch the tiara and Steve pull out his gun, aiming it at them.

“It’s over Ares!” commanded Diana, “I’m here to take you back to Themyscira…. But look on the bright side. You’ll have the company of a new cellmate.”

Persephone’s face flushed bright red with anger, however, Ares seemed very calm. “Surely you don’t think a guard can be so easily defeated? Especially by a pampered princess and….” He glanced at Steve and sneered, “… and an omega male?”

“You guys really need to get over this dislike of male omegas” Steve muttered, smiling sheepishly as Diana glared at him.

As Ares began to recite another incantation, Diana ran at him, tackling him to the ground.

“It has already begun!” chuckled Ares

The statues that lined the chamber walls began to shake and crack as they came to life, huge gargoyles coming to life and flying at the guards. As Diana was distracted, she was thrown back to Steve by an enraged Persephone.

Bullets began flying around the chamber as the gargoyles dived down and grabbed guards, backs snapping under the pressure of the clawed grips.

“No matter what happens…” Diana yelled to Steve as the omega fired at the gargoyles, “…. Don’t let Ares open the gates!”

As his gun clicked, indicating that he had run out of bullets, Steve turned to grin at the princess. “No problem Angel. Leave it to me!”

He threw the gun to the side and together, they ran towards the gargoyles and the altar. 

Using her lasso, Diana skidded under a diving gargoyle and looped the lasso around the creature’s neck, swung it around and threw it to the ground. When it was too stunned to move, Diana leapt on top of hit and went to break its neck.

Meanwhile, Steve ran for the dagger that had been knocked out of Ares’s hands. Before he reached the weapon, Ares slid in front of him, sending red/orange sand into the air. With a cruel smile, Ares swung at the omega, striking him in the jaw and sending him flying back, only coming to a stop when he reached the altar.

Ares picked up the dagger and grinned at Steve, stepping closer as the omega shook his head to clear his head. However, this grin soon fell away when the golden lasso came flying towards him, knocking the dagger out of his hand once again, and tying itself around his cuffed wrist.

At the other end of the lasso, stood Diana, her muscles straining with the effort of trying to both restrain Ares and tug him towards her.

Steve pushed himself to his feet, wincing as his jaw ached with the force of Ares’s punch. “This is one time I am more than happy to let an Alpha handle this…” he muttered, twisting around to see Persephone running towards the altar.

Before she could reach it, Steve tackled her to the ground.

In the meantime, Ares wrenched free of the lasso, racing back to the dagger. When he grabbed it, he twisted around, slashing at Diana, who he believed to be behind him…. He was mistaken.

Having jumped over the God, Diana had the advantage and kicked Ares back, her foot cracking on his chin. As he fell to the floor, Diana leapt on top of his and the pair struggled for possession of the dagger.

As they struggled, the second gargoyles dived down and flew towards the pair before gabbing Diana in its claws. Feeling the sharp claws piercing her side and back slightly, Diana couldn’t help but cry out in pain and shock as the gargoyle started to fly up.

Having heard the cry, Steve span around to see Diana in the creature’s grasp. “DIANA!” he yelled.

Torn, he glanced between Ares (who was going over the altar with the dagger) and Diana… until he spotted a grenade lying on the body of one of the fallen guards.

Now he had a plan.

Diana had gone completely limp in the gargoyle’s grasp, which spurred Steve into action. Racing to the guard, he grabbed the grenade and ran after the gargoyle, managing to leap and grab onto its tail.

Nimbly, he clambered up the tail to its back, wobbling from side to side as he made his way to the mouth. Removing the pin from the grenade, Steve struck the gargoyle on the head (causing it to open his mouth) and shoved the grenade inside.

He then raced back down to the tail, using it as a swing to reach the back claw that held Diana. The Alpha princess was unresponsive, swaying limply in the creature’s grasp as Steve grabbed her by the shoulders.

Seconds later, the grenade exploded with a deafening BANG! 

The gargoyle was blown into pieces, and as they fell to the floor, Steve managed to manoeuvre Diana into his arms in a desperate attempt to protect her…. It sort of worked.

“Shit!” he yelped when they landed on the ground, the impact knocking all the air from his lungs. As he recovered, sucking in deep breaths as he winced in pain, he heard the death cries of the guard on the altar.

Pushing himself off the ground, Steve heard the stone doors slide open... but that was the last thing on his mind.

“Diana?” he whispered, gently patting her on the cheek, “Diana come on, wake up!”

Nothing.

Desperately, he lifted her into his arms, trying to ignore her scent of honey and wine as he rushed towards the exit, remembering that there was a helicopter outside. “Remain calm…” he muttered to himself, “… don’t lose it Steve. Don’t lose it.”

He sighed in relief when he saw an abandoned helicopter in the middle of the courtyard. Quickly, he strapped Diana into the passenger seat and clambered into the pilot’s seat. As he pulled away from the ground, he couldn’t help but glance back at the mountain, a small amount of guilt causing his stomach to sink.

“God help us all.”

………………………………………

The steady beeps of the heartbeat monitor were the only thing keeping Steve from relaxing completely. He had taken Diana to Ospedale hospital after the incident within the volcano and the Doctors were quick to inform him that the Alpha female was very lucky to be alive.

As the sun began to rise in the horizon, Diana began to stir, pained moans echoing throughout the room as she struggled into consciousness. Seeing that, Steve rushed over and placed a gentle finger on her lips before she could say anything.

“Take it easy…” he whispered as her eyes flickered open, “… you’re lucky to be alive. Just conserve your energy and rest.”

Diana frowned weakly, gently pulling Steve’s finger away from her lips. “Did you… Did you stop Ares?”

There was a tense silence, before Steve sighed and turned away slightly. “No, I didn’t…. I couldn’t.”

“What?!” Pushing herself into a seated position, Diana scowled at the omega, “Why not?!”

“W-well I-I had to save you and- “

CRACK

Steve yelped in pain, his face turning with the impact of Diana’s hit. Almost immediately, his hand went to his cheek, which was burning with the pain.

“I DIDN’T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME!” yelled Diana, “I DIDN’T NEED YOU TO SAVE ME! I NEEDED YOU TO STOP ARES!”

Steve frowned, “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be here right now! You’d be gargoyle food!”

“I’m an Amazon Steve! I’ve been trained from birth to give my life in battle, I knew what the consequences were going into this mission! I bet you would’ve acted differently if I were a man!”

There was silence for a few moments as Steve stared at Diana in disbelief, before he practically exploded. “You can’t keep playing the sex card Diana! I’m fed up of hearing how all men are evil, from alpha to omega! We’re all bad to you!”

“Does the truth hurt Steve?”

“NEWSFLASH! The Amazons ain’t so perfect either! I still have the bruises from where I was dragged around, even though I had a concussion! You all act so brave, but cutting yourselves off from the rest of the world was cowardly! Not to mention stupid! Like having less communication between men and women is what the world needs!”

“HOW DARE YOU! I- “

“NO! I’m not finished!” Steve placed his hands on the edge of the bed, “You met your first man like what, two days ago? And you think you have us all figured out? Well I’m sorry, but not everything a man does is to further some misogynistic agenda where somehow Alpha females won’t have the same rights as Omega males or something!”

He began to pace the room, “We don’t hold doors open or pull out chairs for women because we’re trying to keep you down! You don’t see me making the same argument that you’re being unfair to me because I’m an omega and you’re a big, powerful Alpha! I didn’t save you because I thought you were some damsel in distress, I saved you because- “

He sat near her on the bed and sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling. “- because I care about you Diana. There is no way that I would leave behind a friend who is in need, man or woman, alpha or omega. And I hope that you helped me because you didn’t want to see me hurt either.”

“…. And what If I don’t feel like that.”

“Then you’re not the woman, or the Princess, I thought you were.”

Diana slumped against the bed, her face crumpling in guilt. “You should have saved the world instead of me…” she whispered, turning her face away so she didn’t have to see the disappointment on the omega’s face.

“Maybe… maybe I figured that the world wasn’t worth saving if you weren’t in it.” Sighed Steve.

This turned Diana’s attention back towards Steve, who was smiling softly at her. Slowly she leaned forwards, her calloused hand gently cupping Steve’s cheek (which flushed at the gentle touch from the attractive Alpha).

However, before it could go any further, Diana realised what she was doing and drew her hand back.

CRACK

“AH!” yelped Steve as his cheek throbbed under the pain, “You crazy, Amazonian dragon-lady!”

As Diana went to get up from the bed, a nurse burst through the door. “Do you need me to call the police?” she asked Steve, concern in her voice as she glared at Diana.

Frowning back, Diana crossed her arms. “What are you- “

“- It’s disgusting you know.” Interrupted the nurse, “When Alphas feel the need to hit their omegas. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“How dare you- “

Steve suddenly stood up, interrupting before Diana could truly get angry. “Woah, woah, woah…. She’s not my Alpha.”

“But she was hitting you, right?”

“…. Yes…. But she probably has a concussion, so she’s probably not thinking straight.”

The nurse frowned, keeping her attention on Diana before sighing. “Alright… but if I witness another violent act towards you by this… woman, then I won’t hesitate to call the police. No matter how concussed she is.”

As Diana opened her mouth to protest, the nurse strode out of the room, practically slamming the door behind her. Without looking over at Steve, Diana moved towards a dressing partition, going behind it so that she could change out of the hospital clothing and into her uniform.

“There’s work to be done…” she sighed, as she placed a tiara on her head, “…. By the way…”

Steve glanced over, a light flush on his cheeks, partially from the slaps and partially from the nurse’s assumptions

“…. You’re starting to sound like a woman.”


	5. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“Are you sure Etta?” Steve asked into his phone, “No! No! No! I’m not calling you a liar, I’m just double-checking.”

He grinned, “Of course you’re always right, how could I ever doubt your word…. Stay safe okay? You know me, I’m always careful.”

Hanging up, Steve leaned forwards to speak to Diana in the pilot’s seat (them having travelled back to the volcano and getting the Invisible Jet). “Apparently, there’s reports of the army being sent towards the Washington Monument in Washington DC. Sounds like a possible Ares hot-spot.”

Diana nodded and changed the course of the Jet. For a few minutes, they remained in silence until Diana glanced back and sighed in guilt.

“I’m… sorry about how I reacted back in the hospital.” She apologised.

Steve nodded, “It’s okay… if you think you’re the first woman to hit me, you and Etta need to have lunch…. Forget that, it’s a bad idea. I don’t need you two teaming up on me.”

“Still…. You have done you best to portray man’s world in a positive light and I have done nothing but throw it back in your face.”

Smiling at Diana’s apology, Steve shrugged, “It’s understandable…. With that Alpha in the bar and those dicks in the alleyway, I’m not surprised you have a negative view on men in general… the truth is, we’re not as bad as you think.”

There was a very brief silence before Steve sighed, “No…. that’s not true. The majority of us are like that. Even me…. I’ve always been a bit of a flirt to be honest. But that’s how most omegas are raised, we’re taught to flirt our way through school and then into a job. I tried to break away from that, but I know that I still flirt to get my own way sometimes. It’s all an act, never serious… wait, why am I telling you this?!”

Glancing down, he scowled when he saw that his foot was hooked into the Lasso. Yanking it away, he crossed his arms. “God, I hope you Amazons can’t mass-produce this thing!”

He flushed when he saw Diana glance back and smile softly at him. 

Suddenly, the computer began to ping as they got closer to Washington. Winged beasts flew around them as Diana swerved in order to avoid detection. 

“Troops have set up near the Lincoln Memorial.” Reported Steve, gesturing towards the building.

Nodding, Diana landed the jet behind the troops and the pair jumped out. Almost immediately, an ox-like creature with wings swooped towards them. Before the rider could react, Diana leapt on the back of the creature, kicking the man to one side and stabbing her heart into the creature’s heart.

The creature fell to the ground, closely followed by its rider.

As the man tried to push himself to his feet, Steve placed a firm foot on his head and forced it back to the ground, firing a bullet into his head without flinching. Upon hearing a ruckus behind him, he spun around to see a small group of men roll the broken head of the Lincoln statue down the steps of the Memorial.

“They’re messing with Lincoln….” He gasped in shock, his grip tightening on his gun, “… nobody messes with Lincoln!”

As he stormed over to the group, Diana headed towards Persephone and Ares. Leaping over Ares’s army, she flung her tiara towards the Alpha male and the beta. With an angry snarl, Persephone deflected the tiara with her sword, glaring as Diana grabbed it mid-air and landed in front of them, sword already drawn.

“Shall we?” Diana asked Ares, smirk on her face, “Mother tells me you’re a terrific dancer.”

As she easily killed two attackers, Ares shook his head. “Darn… apparently, someone wants to cut in.”

“You’ll never conquer men Ares…” Diana growled, slicing through the necks of attacker, after attacker, after attacker, “… the Amazons will never allow it.”

“Now whoever said I was trying to conquer men?” Ares sighed patronisingly as Persephone went to join the fight, “War is merely the vehicle that allows my soul to feed on the psychic energy of fear, discord and hate! And already, this modern world has given me the kind of power I’ve never known!”

As he gloated, Diana was forced to fight against Persephone, bringing her bracelets up to block the sword swipe. Unfortunately, Persephone took a chance and kicked Diana into the waiting arms of a couple of henchmen.

“Power that will not only allow me to conquer men…. But the very Gods of Olympus themselves!” 

As the henchman pushed Diana to her knees, Ares strode down the steps of the memorial, drawing his own sword. “Now hold still…I wish to repay the kindness your Mother once showed my son!”

As Ares lifted the sword in the air, preparing to behead the Amazon princess, Diana couldn’t help but think of Steve…. The memory of the sun hitting that golden hair, his cheeky smile… his gorgeous blue eyes.

Suddenly, from seemingly out of nowhere, an arrow knocked the sword out of Ares’s hand, causing him to snarl in anger. Spinning around to face the direction of the arrow, Ares’s sneer only deepened when he saw ships floating across the sea.

The Amazons.

……………………………

“I must confess my Queen…” sighed Artemis, delight clear in her voice as she watched their warriors charge Ares’s army, clutching a sword almost as big as her in her left hand “… it feels like the first day of school.”

Glancing over, Hippolyta rose an eyebrow. “And yet you could not find a bigger sword Artemis?” 

“Sword? This is but my dagger.”

………………………………………………………..

“Hippolyta…” Ares whispered in glee, turning to his army, “… TEAR THEM APART!”

As the army charged at the oncoming Amazons, Persephone whistled for a winged creature of her own, which she climbed onto in order to combat against the Amazons who were using winged horse.

Meanwhile, Diana managed to fight her way free of the two henchmen keeping her captive, knocking them out and charging at Ares (who had been getting his sword). 

“Looks like we’ll have that dance after all.” He sneered.

As he swung at her, sword heading straight for her head, Diana pulled out her lasso and blocked it.

Before Ares could react, Diana kicked him into a column, causing it to wobbly slightly with the force. As he lay stunned on the ground, Diana looped the lasso around his ankle and flung him into another column, and then into the air.

The fight progressed from there, with Diana punching Ares so hard that he re-bounded off one building and into another. As he struggled to push himself to his feet, Diana couldn’t help but smirk.

“Does it hurt? To know that you’re not the strongest Alpha here? How could you ever hope to defeat Zeus if you can’t beat me?”

“You’re being optimistic if you think that I’ve reached the height of my power. You see, since I’ve been gone, man has created a weapon of such awesome, destructive force!”

There was a loud rumbling, prompting Diana to twist around to see an object flying out of a nearby building, heading up into the air.

“The use of only one of these weapons feeds me with the psychic energy of a thousand wars!”

To Diana’s horror, a yellow glow began to surround Ares, his armour morphing in front of her very eyes as he grew in size, horns erupting out of his head as he bellowed in anger and pain. A red, demon-like mask covered his face and his white hair growing several inches. With a deafening bellow, he leapt into the air, heading straight towards Diana.

“Oh crap…” she whispered literally seconds before Ares crashing into her, sending them both smashing through several layers of stone and brick, rubble slicing her arms and back as they continued to scuffle.

………………………………………….

As the missile shot up into the air, Steve watched it glide through the air. “Wait…” he muttered, quickly calculating its path and likely targets “…. Themyscira!”

He knew that if one American soldier could see the island and crash land on it, then there was every chance that the US intelligence could now see the Island on their scanners…. A new island popping up during a magical shit-storm would probably be seen as a threat.

Instinctively knowing that the missile was heading straight towards the island, Steve glanced around in alarm. 

“Where the hell did we- “ 

He paused when his eyes landed on a familiar clearing, rushing over until he could feel the Invisible Jet in front of him. “Have to save Themyscira. Have to save Themyscira.” He muttered to himself as he clambered into the cockpit and started up the engine.

As he followed the missile in the air, Steve found himself twisting and turning in the air, dodging flames and winged creatures. Whilst none of them were actively aiming for him (he really need to get these jets commissioned for the army), having them flying blindly in front of him presented a challenge.

Spinning around in the air, Steve couldn’t help but grin. “Who says Omega’s should stay at home?!” he whooped when he finally broke free of the mass of monsters and continued to follow the missile.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Diana grunted in pain when she was kicked back into a stone railing.

“How will you stop me now that my power exceeds that of any God?!”

As Diana leapt at him, he drew his fist back and grinned at her, “I’m stronger than Hercules!”

CRACK

He punched her so hard, that she flew through the air until she was over the White House. Seconds later, Ares was underneath her. 

“As fast as Hermes!”

With a deafening bang, Ares smashed her through the roof of the White House and to the ground below, sending shock waves throughout the battle.

As Diana pushed herself to her feet, scrapes and bruises causing her whole body to ache, her eyes widened at the sight of Ares standing on top of the White House, flames blazing behind him.

“And now like Hades, I wield dominion over the dead which allows me to unleash my own, worst curse upon your people. Amazon dead, come to your Lord!”

All around them, the ground started to crack as the flames of hell shoot up from the cracks and the skeletons of fallen Amazonian rose up, weapons in their hands. At the sight of the dead, all the live Amazonians took a step back in shock and fear.

Ares smirked at this, “Slaughter your sisters.” He ordered.


	6. Final Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“Slaughter your sisters.”

At this order, the skeletons rushed towards their alive sisters, swords at the ready. Whilst the rest of the Amazons jumped into the fight, Diana focused on Area.

Smashing her way through the skeletons, Diana leapt towards Ares and slammed into him, sending him flying even as her sisters were slaughtered down below. As soon as their deceased bodies hit the ground, Ares command took a hold of them, their skin seeming as though they’d been dead for months as they rose to their feet and attacked the living.

…………………………………………………………………

Artemis barely noticed Princess Diana attacking Ares, focusing on her own opponents as she kicked and slashed her way through the crowd of the undead.

As another figure rose up through the cracks, Artemis prepared to slice her in half… only to stop in her tracks when she saw who exactly had risen from the dead.

“Alexa…” she hissed, trying to shake off the feelings of unease as her omega sister acted like a broken marionette, “… you bring yet more disappointment to our family! This time, I will ensure that you stay dead!”

Leaping at her sister, Artemis was alarmed when Alexa limply blocked slash after slash, even nimbly kicking her older sister back.

“Oh, now you fight without fear!” snarled Artemis.

Despite running her sister through with the sword, Artemis found herself at a disadvantage when Alexa knocked her back and removed the sword from her own midsection, forcing Artemis to dive for an abandoned weapon, only just managing to block the oncoming attack.

“Nego… Arch… Corpus.” Hissed Alexa, causing her sister to frown.

“What demon language are you babbling?!”

“Nego…. Arch… Corpus!”

As she blocked yet another blow, Artemis came to a sudden realisation. “You’re trying to tell me something aren’t you?!”

Alexa didn’t reply, simply kicking Artemis in the face, knocking her helmet off and sending her to the ground. Before she could recover, Alexa disarmed her sister and pressed her boot against Artemis’s throat.

Wheezing under the pressure of the boot, Artemis watched in alarm as Alexa raised the two swords in the air, ready to kill her.

“Nego Arch Corpus!” Artemis cried out in alarm, “Nego Arch Corpus!”

As the swords descended on her, she squeezed eyes shut, not wanting to see her end…. But it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that the red glow had disappeared from Alexa’s eyes as the omega removed her foot and straightened up.

All around them, the undead stopped in their tracks, glancing around in confusion.

“An ancient incantation…” whispered Alexa, “… to release one from another’s’ unnatural control. Only, I could not administer it to myself.”

Allowing her sister to help her to her feet, Artemis smirked. “And where did you learn that little bit of magic?”

“A book of mysticism, written by some dead philosopher.”

Smiling softly at having her own words thrown back at her, Artemis gently placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder, “You always did live in books didn’t you.”

“Yes…” Alexa went to grab the two swords embedded in the ground, “… but in death. I am an Amazon!”

With an Amazon war cry, Alexa led the rest of the dead on a charge against Ares (who was holding Diana in the air by her hair.)

………………………………………………………..

Ares growled when his hand was pinned to a slab of rock with a spear, his attention to the oncoming Amazons, both alive and dead. Using his teeth to remove the spear, he quickly ended the curse, sending all the dead back to where they came from.

………………………………………………………………

As a red glow surrounded the skeletons and corpses, Artemis was forced to drop her sword in order to catch her sister.

“May we meet again… in a better place my dear sister.” She whispered as Alexa disappeared.

…………………………………………………………………

Believing that Diana was unconscious, Ares drew his fist back to strike…. Only to find it blocked. Using the momentum of swinging in the air by her hair, Diana kicked out at Ares, forcing him to release her as she punched him again and again and again, driving him back into a wall…. And then through it.

Ares smashed his two fists into Diana’s mid-section (causing her breath to leave her body), he then kicked her through the ceiling and onto the roof. 

Pushing herself to her feet, and spitting some blood out, Diana smirked.

“Your army continues to dwindle.”

“As does yours. But the difference is….” He took a few steps back as lightning flashed around him, “… I no longer need an army!”

As the clouds above them swirled around, a column of lightning shot down from the sky, directly on top of Diana. Bringing her arms up to block the elemental attack, using her bracelets, Diana grunted as the building below her cracked and crumbled due to the force of the attack.

………………………………………………

Keeping his eyes on the missile, Steve took a deep breath. “Okay Steve…” he muttered, his grip tightening on the steering wheel, “… you’ve got one chance at hitting this guy.”

As the weapons system locked onto the missile, Steve quickly pressed the trigger…. Only to frown when nothing happened and the missile continued to head towards Themyscira.

“Come on! What’s wrong?! Why isn’t anything happening?!”

As his eyes widened in shock and alarm, desperately trying to make the jet go faster to try and intercept the missile by whatever means necessary.

But he knew that it was too late.

“No, no, no, no, NO!”

Metres away from hitting the mountains, the missile suddenly exploded, prompting Steve to swerve away from the blast and cover his eyes slightly in order to avoid being blinded. As he flew over the island, turning around to head back to Washington, he chuckled to himself.

“Of course… invisible missiles for an invisible jet… hardy flipping har!”

……………………………………………………..

Queen Hippolyta knew that Persephone was one of the finest warriors she had ever trained, having taught the young beta some of her own tricks…. But not all of them.

Persephone was good, but she was better.

Blocking Persephone from killing one of her own sisters, Hippolyta pushed her back. “Have you not brought enough death and despair upon us?!”

“I’m sorry my Queen….” Hissed the beta, “… I never meant to fall in love.”

As Persephone charged at her, Hippolyta rushed to meet her. As their weapons clashed, Hippolyta shook her head in disappointment.

“Love? The Amazons are warriors! You turned your back on your sisters!”

“No! It is you who did that when you turned your back on mankind!”

Hippolyta sneered at this, deflecting Persephone’s blade once again and thrusting her blade into the beta’s mid-section. As Persephone fell to her knees, Hippolyta couldn’t help but feel disappointed in her promising student. 

“You were given a life of peace and beauty!”

“But not freedom of love. Why must I marry a woman, when it is men I desire?”

With these final words, Persephone went limp in death, sliding off Hippolyta’s sword.

……………………………………………………………………….

“Did your Mother not warn you how this would turn out?!” snarled Ares as he pinned Diana down, “That you would suffer the wicked, cruel….” He threw her to the ground, “… hand of man!”

Diana groaned in pain, pushing herself to her feet. “You are no man…” she whispered, her thoughts turning to Steve. To his smile, the way he looked at her and his strength, kindness and sea-blue eyes. “…. Not the kind I’ve come to know.”

Lifting Diana into the air, Ares chuckled. “Then you have learnt nothing.” Drawing his fist back, he struck Diana again, sending her skimming across the water like a flat stone across a summer lake.

As she pushed herself to her feet once again, spitting blood from her mouth, Diana sighed. “I have learnt one thing…” she stated in confidence, a mocking smirk on her face“… It’s not polite to hit a lady.”

As Ares summoned another lightning strike, Diana seized the opportunity. Using her lasso to hook Ares and drag him towards her, swapping places with him as the lightning hit the ground. As Ares convulsed under the force of the electricity, Diana grabbed a sword from one of her deceased sisters.

When the spell came to an end, a slightly singed Ares twisted around to glare at Diana…. Only to see her leaping at him, sword in hand as she gave an Amazonian war cry.

“ZEUS!” he cried out in panic, “ZEUS!”

Both armies watched as Diana’s sword slashed through flesh, muscle and bone, ending in Ares’s head rolling off his shoulder and falling into the water, closely followed by his body.

The Amazons cheered in success as Ares’s army slunk back into the shadows, knowing that they were at a serious disadvantage. If Ares could be defeated, what would happen to them.

With blood trickling out of her nose, Diana heard the familiar sound of her Invisible Jet approaching and landing nearby. In amazement and admiration, she watched as Steve leapt out of the craft, racing over to her, despite the fact that she was standing in water.

When they were face to face, Steve flushed under her attention. “T-Themyscira is okay… I managed to stop Ares’s missile.”

It was clear that Steve was expecting her to just say thank you…. But he would be surprised.

Ignoring Steve’s yelp of surprise, Diana wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, placing her other hand on his cheek and kissing him firmly on the lips. It took less than a second for Steve to start to respond, wrapping his own arms around Diana as the kiss deepened.

The Amazons cheered, but the pair couldn’t hear that…. They were focused on each other.

As they broke apart, Diana chuckled warmly when she saw how flushed Steve had become. “Thank you…” she whispered, “… thank you for saving them.”

“I-I…. you’re welcome.”

With Steve’s eyes slightly glazed over in pleasure as Diana tightened her hold around him, Diana couldn’t resist the urge the kiss him again, the scent of the omega male consuming her senses.

“Diana.”

Ignoring her Mother’s voice, Diana continued with the kiss, fingers brushing through Steve’s golden hair and tugging slightly on it to make him moan.

“Diana!”

Finally, the pair broke apart and Diana twisted around to frown at her Mother, only for her face to fall when she realised why her Mother wanted her attention. “Mother please- “

“- I am sorry my daughter.” Interrupted Hippolyta, sending a warning glance to Steve, prompting the omega to step back, “But your mission is now over. Ares has been defeated and the pilot returned. It is time for us all to go home.”

Diana simply stood there in stunned silence for a few minutes, before twisting around to stare at Steve… who smiled sadly at her. 

“It’s okay…” he whispered, “… you need to be a princess.”

“What about you? What about us?”

“… I’m sure you can find someone else like me.”

Diana shook her head, “I’m never going to find anyone else like you.”

Stunned by this, Hippolyta watched as the young omega’s eyes grew wide at the confession, before he glanced at the Queen.

“I don’t think I’m going to find anyone else like you either…” sighed Steve, “… but I don’t think there’s any way for us to be together.”

In desperation, Diana span around to try and plead with her mother… only to wince when Hippolyta simply shook her head in answer to the silent question. She seemed as though she was going to argue, before shaking her head sadly.

“Okay….” She whispered, “... okay Mother.”


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first part of this series, and I hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> I haven't seen the Wonder Woman film yet, so please no spoilers in the comments/reviews, thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

Weeks later, when everyone was back on Themyscira and their peaceful existence was back to normal, Hippolyta found herself walking through the gardens.

Diana hadn’t said more than five words to her in all the time that she was back, and this was concerning. 

Hippolyta knew she had to make a difficult decision.

Under the shade of a large tree, the Amazonian Queen spotted Artemis seated on a bench…. Reading?

“Are you reading dear sister?”

Artemis sighed, placing the book down. “I am trying my Queen, but it is fiercely boring.”

“So much has changed in recent days…” Smiling sadly, Hippolyta turned her attention to another figure seated on a bench further down the path.

Diana was clearly staring at the ground, lost in her own thoughts.

Artemis sighed, “She misses the outside world.”

“She misses him.”

“Her task was completed. She had to return.”

Hippolyta shook her head, “I should have been more mindful of the Alpha/Omega bond… to separate them so early on in the bond was a mistake.”

“You believe they have bonded?”

“I know that they have bonded Artemis.”

Casting her mind back to when her daughter and the pilot first separated, Hippolyta couldn’t help but sigh.

** Flashback **

“Okay…” Diana whispered, “… okay Mother.”

As she went to follow her Mother, Diana heard a low, pained whine, prompting her to spin around.

Still standing in the water, Steve’s face was flushed red as his hand was over his mouth, as though he couldn’t believe that he’d made that noise. His other hand was fisted in his shirt above his mid-section, as though he was in pain.

Diana moved to return to her omega’s side (wait… when did Steve become hers?), however, she was stopped by her mother’s firm grip on her arm. 

“I’m sorry Diana…” Hippolyta sighed, “… but we don’t have time for this.”

“B-but he’s in pain!”

“It will pass my daughter; the feelings will pass.”

Keeping a firm grip on Diana, Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons moved to head back to the ships (with Artemis heading to the Invisible Jet). As the omega male’s whines increased in volume, Diana started to struggle against her Mother’s grip… straight up until the point where they reached the ships.

Whilst they couldn’t hear Steve Trevor anymore, Hippolyta noticed in alarm, that her daughter didn’t seem to register anything anymore.

** End Flashback **

“The Alpha/Omega bond is strong…” sighed Hippolyta, “… I had hoped that my daughter would not find her true mate in the world of Man.”

“Well… technically, she did meet him here. On the island.”

Hippolyta smiled at this, “Maybe it was the hands of the Gods then.”

Without waiting for Artemis to answer, she strode over to where Diana was deep in thought, placing her uniform on the spot next to her. 

Diana’s eyes widened in shock when she saw the uniform, before glancing at her Mother. “What is this?”

“It is your mission…” Hippolyta seated herself beside Diana, “… It is why Hera delivered you to us in the first place. It is time again, to open the lines of communication between man and woman… something I should have done a long time ago.”

Placing her hand on Diana’s shoulder, before gently encouraging her daughter to look at her, Hippolyta continued. “And you, my daughter, shall act as our ambassador. But there is one condition.”

Clearly preparing herself for the worst, Diana straightened up. “Yes?”

“You must visit home often.”

Diana beamed at this, wrapping her arms around her Mother as she envisioned her journey back to America… back to Steve.

………………………………………………….

American clothes were tight and uncomfortable at times, but at this precise moment in time, Diana found that she couldn’t care less.

Rushing up the stairs of the office building that Steve had taken her to, Diana practically ripped the door off its hinges, in her eagerness to see Steve again.

“Bloody hell!” yelled Etta from her desk, shoving her chair back, reaching under the desk and pulling out a gun, aiming it at the intruder, “What the- “

Holding her hands up in a peaceful gesture, Diana couldn’t help but smile at the beta’s spunk. “I come in peace…” she chuckled, “… in fact, I was hoping to see Steve?”

Etta frowned at this, lowering the gun. “Steve’s not here… he’s not been in work since the… incident. I thought you would know that?”

“Pardon me?”

“Well, you two are… you know, aren’t you?”

Diana flushed slightly at what Etta was insinuating. “No… but I was hoping to speak to him about that.”

There was a brief silence, before Etta squealed slightly under her breath, quickly schooling her expression and clearing her throat.

“Well in that case, I think I can possibly slip you his address… one condition though.”

Frowning, Diana remained silent, waiting for Etta to continue.

“You have to be good to him…. Promise?”

Diana couldn’t help but smile at this, nodding in understanding and acceptance. “Of course.”

With Steve’s address written on a piece of paper, Diana quickly headed over (although she did have to ask for directions several times).

It seemed to be a very nice building. There was no crude art written on the brick walls, and no windows appeared to be smashed. As she approached the door, she spotted an elderly lady struggling with the heavy door.

“Here.” Diana strode over and held the door open, waiting for the other woman to shuffle in, before following her inside. “Are you okay?”

The elderly woman smiled and patted the Amazon on the arm, “Oh yes, yes. I keep meaning to tell the landlord to install one of those fancy automatic doors, or maybe a lighter one, but I keep forgetting!”

Diana opened her mouth to reply, but the old woman cut her off.

“But you don’t want to stand here, listening to me complain. How can I help you?”

“It’s alright. I was just hoping to see Steve? Steve Trevor.”

The old lady beamed at this. “Steve? Oh, how wonderful…” she scanned Diana up and down, “… I was hoping he would settle down soon. Well, don’t let me keep you two lovebirds waiting. Just go up the first two flights of stairs and Steve’s apartment in the last door on the left.”

“Thank you… thank you so much.”

Quickly, she rushed up the stairs almost two at a time, bursting through the door on the second floor. Speeding down the corridor, she arrived at the last door. Making sure to hold back her strength, she knocked on the door.

Silence.

Nervously, she straightened out her clothes and knocked again.

“Coming! Coming!” yelled a voice from within, as someone rushed to the door. 

Diana manged to straighten out her clothing again as the door flung open to reveal Steve…. Who took a step back in shock at the sight of her.

“Angel?” he gasped, his blue eyes wide, “What are you doing here?”

Smiling softly at Steve’s stunned look, Diana edged inside and allowed Steve to shut the door behind her. “I came to speak to you… is everything okay?”

Steve frowned at this, moving towards a small living area. “Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your friend, Etta, indicated that you hadn’t been in the office since the fight with Ares. I was… concerned.”

Steve flushed slightly, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. “It’s nothing… I just felt like I needed a break. It was a hectic few days after all.”

She didn’t believe him.

“Well…” she began, “… I wish to talk to you about something very important… or at least, I believe it to be important.”

“What is it?”

“Us.”

Steve seemed taken aback by her bluntness. “U-us?”

Stepping closer and closer, until the back of Steve’s knees hit the sofa and he was forced to sit down, Diana sat next to him

“I felt something when we… when we kissed.” She stated, “Something I didn’t think I’d ever feel”

“W-what was that?”

“… A bond. I need to know if you felt it too.”

Steve flushed at this, twisting his head away from Diana as he tried not to look her in the eye. He remained silent for a few moments, before sighing wearily. “I didn’t want to push it… you had such a negative view of man’s world and I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to stay because of me.”

“I want to stay… I want to be here with you.”

“R-really?”

Diana simply nodded, shuffling closer to the omega and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Really.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Steve twisted back around to face her. Cautiously, he leaned forwards, bringing his hands up to Diana’s face as he pulled her into a kiss.

Allowing Steve to take control for a few seconds, Diana pushed herself forwards, prompting Steve to lay down and pull his legs onto the sofa. Laying over Steve, Diana began to lose herself in the sensation of a bond beginning to form.

After a while, Steve twisted his head away from the kiss and gasped. “Bed… bed!”

Barely pausing, Diana pushed herself off Steve and got to her feet, then lifting the omega into her arms.

“This feels familiar…” Steve laughed as he pointed in the direction of the bedroom, “…. Have I been in this position before?”

“Not when you were awake to appreciate it.”

“Poor me.”

………………………………………………….

It took several weeks for the pair to fall into a routine, with Diana moving in with Steve and getting a job at his office, working alongside Etta Candy.

Of course, she also had her second job. One that seemed to be never-ending....

As she and Steve left the office one Friday afternoon, with her clutching a shopping bag as they both hoped to have dinner together, Steve held out his had to hail a taxi. When one pulled up, he opened the door, flushing when Diana chuckled warmly behind him.

“What is the etiquette when there’s a female Alpha and a male omega? Does the male open the door for the female, or does the Alpha open the door for the omega?”

Steve shrugged, “Why don’t we take it in turns?”

“Deal…. Oh, thank you Stevie, you’re such a gentleman!” She teased, flicking her hair back like all women seemed to do on those terrible… soap operas.

However, before they could get into the taxi, the sound of sirens filled the streets as police cars surrounded the bank. They watched as a security guard was thrown through the window, closely followed by a lady…. Who was part cheetah?

As the thief took out several policemen, Diana sighed, taking off her glasses and placing them into the shopping bag. “I guess I’ll see you at our apartment.” She stated, shoving the bag into Steve’s hands before running off.

“Call if you’re going to be late!” yelled Steve after her as her scarf flew into the air and landed on him, “I don’t want dinner getting cold!”

As she rounded the corner, Steve shook his head. “Listen to me…” he muttered, “… all domesticated and shit.”

………………………………

As she ran through the alley, throwing clothes into a box near the dumpster (knowing that they might not be there when she got back), Diana couldn’t help but smile.

Yes, Man’s world had its problems… all the violence, the hate and the negativity.

But it also had hope, and that was all Diana needed to be Wonder Woman.


End file.
